Cincinatti Crusaders
Teams of the NLF Cincinatti Crusaders The Cincinatti Crusaders are another team to join the NLF during what is now widely considered "The Expansion Era" (2018-2020). They didn't officially join the NLF until January 3, 2019. Following the 2018 season, Cincinatti was one of the original four cities selected for possible expansion of the NLF. The poll was relased exactly one month after the season concluded, in late September of 2019. The results returned two weeks later to the NLF's Front Offices in Nashville, Tennessee. Cincinatti gave an 82% approval rating. It was as high as it was because of the lack of success the BFL's Cleveland Gladiators had been having over the last four seasons, along with rumors the team's owner, Jack Des Montes, was considering moving the team out of Cleveland. It would've been higher if the rumors weren't debunked the following day. Either way, Tading gave them the nod, and announced the team's represntation the day after the results returned. About a month later, the team owner was announced as Jimmy Haslem III, who also owns the Cleveland Gladiators of the BFL, making him the only owner in NLF history to also own a BFL team. This news confirmed what fans already expected, that the Cincinatti Crusaders and Cleveland Gladiators would indeed share The Ohio Metrodome, which was coincidentally located in Toledo, Ohio. Cincinatti finished 2019 at 6-9. In 2020, Cincinatti drafted QB Tom Barte with the #14 pick. They finished 2020 at 7-8. In 2021, Cincinatti took full advantage of The BFL-NLF Agreement, by drafting S Kerry Rhodes with the #4 pick(acquired via trade) in the 2021 BFL Expansion Draft. In 2021, Cincinatti went 9-6, but lost in the playoffs. Entering 2022, Cincinatti looks to find a way to beat out Pittsburgh, Milwaukee, and the #1 ranked Houston to win Division II. Can they do it? Kerry Rhodes, FS Kerry Rhodes is one of the NLF's best players. And also possibly the most misunderstood. From the moment Kerry was drafted out of Louisville by the Philadelphia Brawlers in the second round of the 2018 Draft, he was a man with a target on his back. His collegiate career was phenomenal on the gridiron. But behind closed doors, he was trouble prone. From ananymous teammates airing his legal problems, to rumors of repeated DUIs, Kerry seemed to never be far from negative press. Kerry was talented, but his ego often overshadowed his talents. After three seasons in Philadelphia, Kerry was cut from the Brawlers, apparently due to a lack of self-control. He transferrd to the NLF, and was drafted by the Crusaders in the Expansion draft.That's when things began to change for Rhodes. He was labeled *C* from day one by HC Jim Schwartz. Schwarts believed that Kerry just needed to show him they believed in him, and the change would happen on his own.Since joining Cincinatti, Kerry has been phenomenal, on, and off the field. He's still cocky and flashy, but never forgets that he's the leader of a team. Physically, and now mentally, Kerry's an All-Star, and the heartbeat of the Crusaders. But, Rhodes will need to give it 100% if Cincinatti has any shot of an Alpha Cup. Are they ready?